the_x_factor_usafandomcom-20200214-history
Restless Road
'''Restless Road '''is an American all-male country trio who are currently contestants on season 3 of The X Factor USA. They are a part of the Groups catagory, mentored by Simon Cowell. The group consists of Andrew Scholz, Colton Pack, and Zach Beeken. Members * Andrew Scholz (born August 12, 1994; age 19) * Colton Pack (born December 3, 1994; age 19 ) * Zack Beeken (born July 12, 1995; age 18) The X Factor All three guys originally auditioned for the show as solo artists. While they were all impressive in their auditions, they didn't make the top 40. Knowing that all three were good and deserved another chance, the judges decided to put them together as a group, resulting in them making it to the Four Chair Challenge phase of the competition with Simon Cowell as their mentor. Four Chair Challenge In this part of the competition, Restless Road, referring to themselves as a "man band", took on the Keith Urban hit "Somebody Like You", wowing the crowd and shocking Kelly Rowland with their amazing vocal abilities. The guys earned a standing ovation from the audience and the judges, who gave them well deserved praise. The performance earned the guys a spot in the live shows. Live shows For the first live show, the guys put a country twist on the Katy Perry hit "Roar". The performance earned them praise and earned them a spot in the top 12. For Motown Night, the guys took on "Easy" by the Commodores, which earned them praise from the judges. However, due to a graphics error that nullified the votes, the guys had to sing another song in the re-vote show. That song was the Jason Aldean/Kelly Clarkson duet "Don't You Wanna Stay". For '80s Night, the guys took on the Blake Shelton version of the 1984 Kenny Loggins hit "Footloose". All the judges loved the performance, but Demi Lovato did warn Colton not to steal the limelight away from Andrew and Zach and suggested that all three guys step it up. For British Invasion night, the guys put a country twist on the Coldplay hit "Fix You", which whipped the crowd into a bit of a frenzy. Kelly Rowland and Demi Lovato, however, felt that the guys' harmonies were not cohesive, something Simon Cowell disagreed with. He called the guys' performance "the best of the night". For Big Band night, the guys sang the Rascal Flatts version of the 1991 Tom Cochrane hit "Life Is a Highway", dedicating it to Andrew's late uncle, who he was very close to. Kelly Rowland praised them for the hard work they had put into their performance. Demi Lovato called them "stars" and called the performance her favorite. They then went up against the other 7 acts in a face-off. For Divas/Unplugged night, the guys did "Red" by Taylor Swift as their "diva" song, which earned them praise, but Kelly Rowland did suggest that they bring more energy to their performances. For their "unplugged" song, they sang "Wake Me Up" by Avicii, which also earned them praise as well. Trivia * The group's fans are called "Roadies". * Colton does a great impersonation of the popular Sesame Street character Elmo. * Their version of "Wake Me Up" hit number 2 on the iTunes country chart. Category:Groups Category:Male Contestants Category:Season Three Category:Season Three Acts Category:The X Factor USA Category:Acts Category:Mentored by Simon Cowell